Facebook: Situación Sentimental
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Todo había sido una trampa. Una vil y cruel trampa para que ellos tuvieran que publicar que tenían una relación sentimental en Facebook. ¡Jesús! Era humillante, pero ellos eran hombres y jamás retrocedían a su palabra, por más ganas que tuvieran de hacerlo esta vez.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de papá Kishimoto. Él solamente me prestó a sus niños para que jugara con ellos sin ganar el dinero que él ganaría. Facebook y cualquier otra compañía y/o marca que pudiera mencionarse pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y/o CEOs.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1: One shot 7 de la colección Facebook.**

**Nota2: No son homofóbica, conchesumare (repudio la violencia a los gays). Pero cierta línea quedaba mejor si se utilizaba el derivado de la palabra "marica".**

* * *

_Qué bonito es leer cambios de estado en Facebook, ver todos sus "en una relación" a "soltera" es lo más parecido que tengo a ir al cine._

* * *

**FACEBOOK: SITUACIÓN SENTIMENTAL**

_Capítulo Único_

Sasuke tenía el corazón apretado y una sensación parecida a las náuseas instalada en el estómago, la cual identificó como preocupación. Analizó su habitación con su visión periférica, esperando encontrar alguna medicina para su malestar pero no la encontró. De igual manera, no esperaba que la sensación se esfumara con un simple medicamento. Era irreal. Superando esto, Sasuke pasó sus ojos carbón a su derecha, donde se encontraba su mejor amigo Naruto sentado al lado suyo. Tragó duro cuando recordó que pronto se convertiría en algo más así fuera virtualmente.

Uchiha se percató de que el rubio se veía tan perdido como él y eso le hizo sentirse mejor en una retorcida manera. Por lo menos no era el único angustiado del lugar.

—Sasuke, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Naruto luego de estar sumido en el silencio durante lo que pareció media hora.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Naruto. Dimos nuestra palabra —Sasuke trató de sonar lo más seguro posible para insuflarle alguna clase de apoyo moral a su mejor amigo, pero hasta para él su discurso sonó flojo y sin vida, así que probablemente en Uzumaki no había hecho mella de ninguna manera.

—¡Pero… joder! ¿Por qué mierda aceptamos? —explotó, furioso— ¡Todo era una trampa! ¡Una puñetera trampa! ¡De veras! Si no ¿cómo explicas que perdiéramos la apuesta? ¡Kiba dejó pasar tooooodos —e hizo ademanes en esta última palabra para apoyar su punto— los tiros que llegaban a la portería. Ino también anotó cuando pateó tontamente el balón ¡y ella ni siquiera estaba jugando!. Shino (¡Shino! ¿puedes creerlo?) anotó un autogol. Shikamaru también. Y Kankuro, que estaba en el equipo contrario y que patea como una niñita, marcó seis veces. ¿Todo para qué? ¡Para que cumpliéramos la tonta apuesta que nos hicieron prometer: que publicáramos una estúpida relación sentimental en Facebook!¡Esta deuda no merece ser cumplida! ¡De veras!

—Calla, Naruto. Además, tú fuiste el que la cagó primero cuando aceptaste a cambio de que lavaran tus apestosos calcetines por una semana.

—¡Es que mi mamá no quiere lavarlos ni que los ponga en la lavadora! Dice que huelen peor que el culo de un borrego. ¡De veras!

—Venga, deja de quejarte. Debemos aceptarlo. Somos hombres y cumplimos nuestras apuestas. Igualmente recuerda: tú jamás retrocedes a tu palabra.

Con el rostro compungido, Naruto se echó las manos a la cara, como una niñita asustada. Se veía y se sentía patético, fuera de lugar y de sí mismo. Como si de repente todos los estrógenos que no tenía bulleran dentro de él. No podía creer que le sucediera eso justamente después de que Sakura hubiera publicado "te amo" en su muro debido a que él había ganado ese premio debido a la aplicación de retos que la chica había utilizado.

También odiaba ese tonto juramento de jamás echarse para atrás que había hecho en el jardín de niños, el cual creía que todos habían olvidado ya, porque, joder, esta vez sí que quería faltar a su palabra. Y Naruto se preguntó cómo carajos Sasuke podía comportarse tan tranquilo en medio de tan caótica situación si él sentía que estaba en el Titanic en pleno hundimiento después de que todos sus amigos se confabularan para hacerlos parecer los mariquitas de la escuela. ¡Era horrible!

A menos que…

—¡Te gusto! —chilló Naruto, de la nada, segurísimo de lo que acababa de deducir— ¡Te gusto, maldita sea! ¡De veras! —y lo señaló con el dedo, parándose acusadoramente encima de la cama de su amigo, tirando su laptop en el proceso. Pero bueno, el aparato no importaba mucho… ahora, por lo menos. Ya sería diferente después, cuando su madre le asegurara que no le compraría uno nuevo por descuidado.

Por respuesta, Naruto recibió una maldición (¿Estás loco, imbécil?) y un golpe en los bajos que lo hizo revolcarse en la cama viendo estrellitas de colores frente a sus ojos. Joder, Sasuke le había dado tan fuerte que hasta podría haberlo dejado estéril.

—Vete al infierno —remató Sasuke y le dio la espalda al adolorido hiperactivo de pelo rubio que continuaba agonizando en su cama y agarrándose su parte íntima con mucho dolor.

Siguiendo la filosofía: entre más rápido mejor, Sasuke tomó su laptop y la de su amigo, la cual milagrosamente no se había malogrado cuando el rubio la había lanzado al suelo, y abrió ambos perfiles. Con la mano temblorosa entró a la página personal de Naruto con la cuenta del mismo y dio clic en "editar perfil", "amigos y familia" y se quedó mirando la pantalla alrededor de tres segundos perdidamente hasta que se obligó a reaccionar. Cambió la situación sentimental de Naruto de "soltero" a "tiene una relación con" y tecleó su nombre en el espacio correspondiente.

Por lo menos él no sería el urgido mariposón que envió la solicitud. Era lo máximo que podía hacer para salvar su hombría.

Con su propia cuenta, Sasuke aceptó la relación (su mano aún temblaba) y dejó las computadoras portátiles sobre la cama. No quería ver ni los "me gusta" que obtendrían ni las felicitaciones y/o comentarios que ganaría por tener una pseudo-relación con Naruto. Seguramente ya se los harían saber mañana en el bachillerato. ¿Para qué adelantarse a los hechos entonces?

Ahora lo mejor era empezar a maquinar un plan para quitarse la etiqueta de homosexual que le pondrían sus conocidos por el resto de la semana.

Joder, tendría que conseguirse una novia.

* * *

**Por cierto, los hombres sí producen estrógenos, pero en una cantidad mucho menor que las mujeres. Igual he manejado que no por motivos de trama.  
**

**Esto está catalogado como "friendship" - "humor", para que no se me sulfuren porque estos niños no se han declarado su eterno e inmortal amor.  
**

**Los quiero un montón y gracias por leer. Ya saben, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier incongruencia que tenga la historia me la hace saber :3  
**

**Y, como diría la Antorcha Humana si fuera escritor de fanfiction:  
**

**¡Reviews a mí! xD  
**

**Besos embarrados de Nutella a todos :3  
**

_Miss Pringles_**  
**

**_Última edición: 30/06/2012  
_**

_**Con agradecimientos especiales a o-Misuzu-o**  
_


End file.
